daniel_larussofandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Macchio
'Ralph George Macchio''' (pronounced /ˈmɑːtʃi.oʊ/; born November 4, 1961)1 is an American actor of Italian ancestry.2 His most notable roles were as Daniel LaRusso in the The Karate Kid series and as Johnny Cade in The Outsiders.' // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // 'edit] Career' 'edit] Early roles' '''Macchio first appeared on American television commercials for products such as Bubble Yum and Dr Pepper. His on-screen debut was in the 1980 film ''Up the Academy and his first major role was playing Jeremy Welsh in the television series Eight Is Enough. In 1983, he appeared as Johnny Cade in The Outsiders alongside many young actors who had yet to become major stars, such as C. Thomas Howell, Tom Cruise, Emilio Estevez, and Matt Dillon.' 'edit] The Karate Kid series' '''In 1984 Macchio became known internationally following the release of the first ''Karate Kid movie. He continued this success with the film's sequels, ''Karate Kid Part II'' and ''III''. With his boyish looks, Macchio became one of the most famous teen idols of the mid-1980s, his face appearing on the cover of many teen "bubble gum" magazines such as Tiger Beat, 16, and Teen Beat.' 'edit] Later career' '''Macchio appeared in the 1986 film ''Crossroads, portraying music student Eugene Martone. In 1992 he starred opposite Joe Pesci and Marisa Tomei in the hit comedy My Cousin Vinny, playing Billy Gambini, who was wrongly accused of murder while passing through a small Alabama town. It was the first significant adult role of his career.' '''Since the mid-1990s, Macchio's film appearances have been occasional cameo- or supporting roles, notably and recently ''A Good Night to Die and Beer League. In 2005, Macchio played himself in the HBO series, Entourage.' '''On May 1, 2007, Macchio played himself in an episode of the ''Starz series, "Head Case". In 2008, he appeared in a VitaminWater commercial that featured NASCAR driver Carl Edwards. Macchio was depicted as Edwards' "spiritual advisor", and dressed in his Karate Kid clothes. Since October 2008, he has appeared in several episodes of the ABC Network television series, Ugly Betty, as Archie Rodriguez, a local politician, with a semi-regular role as Hilda's love interest on the show.' '''As of November 2008, Macchio was ranked #80 among VH1's ''100 Greatest Teen Stars.3' 'edit] Personal life' '''Ralph Macchio was born in Nov. 4, 1961 in Huntington, Long Island, NY.4 He has a brother, Steven. Their parents, Ralph and Rosalie Macchio, own the Wild West Ranch and Western Town in Lake George, New York.5' On April 5, 1987, Ralph Macchio married Phyllis Fierro. They have a daughter Julia (born 1992) and a son Daniel (born 1996). Ralph currently resides in Miller Place, New York, owning three houses there, and his son currently attends Middle School in 8th grade. 'edit] Filmography' 'edit] Pop culture' DJ Q-Ball of the Bloodhound Gang released a song on his MySpace called "The Ralph Macchio Memoirs." Poetry slam artist Big Poppa E references Ralph Macchio in his performance The Wussy Boy Manifesto. Nerdcore artist MC Frontalot mentions him in his song, "Braggadocio". Macchio was featured in a brief cameo at the end of the No More Kings video for Sweep the Leg. Jimmy Urine of the band Mindless Self Indulgence refers to himself as Ralph Macchio in their DVD Our Pain, Your Gain during the song "Stupid MF". 'On the ''Friends episode titled The One with Phoebe's Wedding, Italian character Joey Tribbiani mentions that he lost out on a part in a movie: ''"How could I not get that part? Stupid Ralph Macchio." The Bat for Lashes' song "Daniel" is inspired by Macchio's character in the Karate Kid movies.8 The front cover of the single shows Natasha Khan with Daniel LaRusso's face painted on her back. In the Family Guy episode "Lethal Weapons", Peter responds to Lois's sensei in jujitsu, who wants to move her up instead of letting her quit, "Now hold on, Ralph Macchio!" In MC Frontalot's song titled "Braggadocio" the chorus is "Now it’s time for a little braggadocio, while I swing my arms like Ralph Macchio." 'edit] References' #'''^ Ralph Macchio at the Internet Movie Database' #'^''' NN Database #'^' "100 Greatest Teen Stars #'s 80-61". vh1devas2000live.com. MTV Networks. http://www.vh1divas2000live.com/shows/dyn/the_greatest/97835/episode_featured_copy.jhtml. Retrieved 15 November 2008. #'^' "Ralph Macchio Biography". movies.yahoo.com. Yahoo!. http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800052185/bio. Retrieved 2008-09-21. #'^' Wild West Ranch #'^' 'The Outsiders' Cast : Where Are They Now? #'^' http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2010/01/13/ask-ausiello-spoilers-greys-glee/ #'^' 89.3 The Current Presents, "The Great Girl Grossout", aired 31 January 2010 on The Current (Minnesota Public Radio) and archived here: http://minnesota.publicradio.org/radio/programs/current-presents/ edit] External links' ' *Ralph Macchio at the Internet Movie Database